Rogan
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rogan one shot. Hope you enjoy.


**Ok I'm back but with a Rogan one shot. I thought of this idea and couldn't let it go to waste. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Logan and I got into this huge fight. God I am so stupid for letting him walk out my life just like that. I want him back. Logan and I have been living together for two years now but he's gone. Your probably wonder what did we fight about. Well I got a chance to dance with Selena Gomez. I know its great news. that bad part is I have to move to California.

We got into this huge fight by the park and he walk away and never came home or anything. So now I'm in this big apartment by myself without the guy I love. Cece says he's back at his dad's and Cece's mom's house. I tried going to talk to him many times but he wont listen to me. So I wrote him a song. Ty help Logan come to crusty's so he can see me perform.

There kinda friends now and Ty just wants me to be happy. I know his son is going to be a great big brother. Yep that's right Ty and Tinka have a son and a daughter. George and Tara. There so adorable. George is two and Tara is one. Anyways I'm at crusty's on stage looking at the people below me. I look around and my eyes met with Logan's. He quickly looked away which made my heart shatter into tiny little pieces.

"Hi everyone."I say. "I will be singing a song I wrote called in case. this song goes out to Logan Hunter." Then I got ready to sing.

"Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came

I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah I keep it just in case

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
in case  
Your missing what you had before  
in case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
in case  
You just want to come home

Strong enough to leave you  
But weak enough yo need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste

I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah I know  
One day I have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah I keep it just in case

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
Your missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind ill be waiting here  
In case you just want to come home

In case  
You're looking in that mirror one day  
And miss my arms  
How they wrapped around your waist  
I say, that you can love me again  
Even if, that isn't the case

Ohhh  
You don't find what you're looking for  
Ohhh  
Your missing my love  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
Your missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind ill be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case  
Ohhh."

Everyone clapped and I went off stage. Logan walked up to me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad."That was a great."Logan says. I just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Look Logan I'm-"I start but was cut off.

"No im sorry Rocky. I should have never started that fight. I think its great you're getting a chance to dance with Selena Gomez."Logan says.

"thanks and im sorry too. do you forgive me?"

"Yes."Then he kissed my forehead and hugged me."Now lets get you all packed."

"I'm not going."

"What! Why not? This is a chance of a life time."

"I know but if I go I have to loss the boy of my dreams."

"Aw you're so sweet."

"I know."

"I been meaning to ask."

"What?"then he got on one knee. I could feel tears coming in my eyes.

"Would you marry me?"Logan asked.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"Then he put the ring on my finger and then I kissed him.

* * *

**Ok that's then end. Just in case you're wondering here is how old everyone is.**

**Rocky-24**

**Logan-25**

**Tinka-24**

**Ty-25**

**Gunther-24**

**Cece-24**

**Dina-24**

**Deuce-24**

**If you don't know the song in case it's from Demi Lovato's album Demi. Yep I got the album. Love all her songs off there. Anyways thanks for reading and I will see you guys later I hope. If you have any idea's please tell me and bye.**

**~Shania**


End file.
